


New Experiences

by Lassarina



Series: 2017 Sev and Rina Prompt Extravaganza [16]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: Mitsuru is thoroughly out of her element.





	New Experiences

Mitsuru hovers outside Hagakure, and is annoyed with herself for doing it. She will lead a corporate empire someday; she should not be intimidated by something as simple as walking into a restaurant and ordering a meal.

And yet, she lingers.

Her etiquette training has been extensive, but oddly limited. She could dine with CEOs or ambassadors from twenty different countries at once, or attend anything from a cocktail hour in America to dinner with the Emperor, and be certain of her manners. She has eaten at the best restaurants in Paris, spoken directly with the chefs to compliment their work, all with the easy confidence of knowing her way around the situation.

She has never eaten at a place like this.

Her classmates would laugh to see her now. Mitsuru's face burns just thinking of it. Kirijo-senpai, intimidated by a ramen shop? The idea is ludicrous. Still, she hesitates. She knows, from the way the employees at Chagall react, that she is too formal for these settings. She has never had to be responsible for her own food. When she is at home, she goes to the table at the appointed time and the food is served; when she is at school, she has meals delivered most days, except the days when she is scheduled to eat with her father or one of the managers, to broaden her knowledge of the Kirijo Group, and so the simple truth is that Kirijo Mitsuru has never set foot in a fast-food restaurant, although she knows the Group has financial interests in some of the chains.

She turns away, disgusted with herself, but then she catches sight of Arisato, laughing with a classmate of his, and they enter the ramen shop together.

A plan forms in her mind, as easily as she used to determine tactics, when she directed the team instead of fighting with them.

Tomorrow, she will ask Arisato to get ramen with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "cheap thrills."


End file.
